Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control member comprising: a carrier, an operating part movably supported on the carrier, an electromagnetic actuator comprising an armature and a coil for driving the operating part movingly relative to the carrier, the assembly further comprising an electronic control system connected in an electrically conductive manner with the electromagnetic actuator for applying a control voltage to the electromagnetic actuator for a predetermined control period in a control step in order to generate a haptic feedback.
Description of the Prior Art
Regularly, there is a problem with such control members with electromagnetic actuators in that the generated haptic feedback, i.e. the strength of the impact or vibration excitation, varies to a great extent depending on the mechanical tolerances, in particular the tolerances relating to the relative orientation of the armature and the coil, possibly of the iron core and the armature, but also depending on the temperature and air humidity. This is unwanted. Therefore, there is a demand for a test method and an assembly for carrying out this method for detecting such tolerances on the operating part without any measurement, if possible, in order to carry out a mechanical readjustment of the relative arrangement if necessary. Furthermore, there is a demand for a control method and a corresponding assembly, which are capable of taking account of changes in the haptic feedback or compensate them at least partially, which are the result, for example, of mechanical changes of the actuator occurring during operation or due to the change of external influences, such as temperature and air humidity. These changes may be the result of, for example, excessive heating or wear in the mounting or bearing arrangement of the operating part. It was found that, in particular, electromagnetic actuators with a flat-armature design are affected by this problem because their advantageously great driving force varies greatly depending on the minimum distance (=resting distance) between the armature and the coil. At least during operation, manually measuring this distance is difficult.